An absolute inductive position-measuring device of this type is known from EP 1081454 B1. The absolute position is obtained by inductive scanning of two measuring graduations having slightly different periodic measuring graduations (vernier principle), which each influence the strength of the inductive coupling between an excitation winding and a scanning winding as a function of position. The coil arrangements for scanning the two measuring graduations are disposed in the space or gap between the measuring graduations.